Beyond The Storm
by Twivenger002
Summary: [NM AU's] She was broken yet get thrown into a storm of a mess. She truly isn't what she says. With tension between her and Charlie and trying to forget about Edward, she moves back into her true hometown, Mystic Falls, to be with her brothers. Yet now, she's in a bigger mess, especially when a certain coven comes into town when heard of newborns sighting and a Salvatore's family.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Her life was thrown into a storm. Juggling between Edward's leaving and tension with Charlie, she leaves to her true hometown, Mystic Falls. She isn't what she is, no, she's the little sister of Damon and Stefan Salvatore.

**Author Note:** Well, how do I say this… a new FanFiction?! Yes. I know I have a lot of FanFiction on here (2 - 3) but here's another. Am not sorry! I had a similar idea to what I had way back then, wrote the story, then deleted it. Yet now, it's back, and different.

**Disclaimer: **This sorry is rated M. Not only due to language but some trigger warnings. Sorry, if you are uncomfortable with it.

* * *

The truth now unfold.

The story is now told

Crying eyes

Hidden lies

Just too many goodbyes

Now it is forever, like before

But now is different

I have closed the door

Sorry is just a word

And now the memories will be blurred

\- Unknown

* * *

The sound of bleak silence hung in its place in the sterile small room. The surrounding world was blocked away behind the heavy door, the door that locked away the sound of a heavy thump of a heart. A hand was placed on the young lady's shoulder, as the elder women looked down with empathetic eyes at the heartbroken lady.

"Take all the time you need. Again, I'm so sorry." The elder women whispered. With that, footsteps faded away from the stone-like and heartbroken brown-eye lady.

The room felt like a tomb, a rumbling of tomb crumbling around her, as she placed a hand on her bulging bump. Throughout the time, no protest of denial was heard and no tears leaked from her eyes. Nothing, except the feeling of death itself. She was trapped in it, and there was no escape.

She soon was dismissed out of the room as she dragged her aching body out of the dreadful place and into her red truck. The brush of crisp air numbed her cheeks, and she felt as if it was a comfort, a dose of medicine. Medicine for the pain. The pain of death.

Once she was sheltered in the car, she never started the engine, instead, she pulled out her phone from her yellow coat and went through her contact. Unconsciously, it pulled up to the same number, like always. His number.

She knew she had no right to call him, no right in the world to at least try to call him. Yet why was she in a cycle of doing so?

Like always, her thumb would tap on the caller ID, and let the sound of ringing hit her ears until it wasn't and then the sound of a disconnect call would fill the void. He would never answer anymore, and that was when reality fell on her lap. He wasn't coming back.

As it hit her once again, she fully let out a strangled whimper as she let the phone go and covered her mouth as the rush of tears pooled around her eyes. "Dear God in heaven…" she choked out. With that, her head fell on the steering wheel and she sobbed uncontrollably.

Within time, she had settled her breathing down and noticed her car was still parked in the hospital parking lot. The sky was a shade of dark as the sprinkle of rain had fallen to the Earth. It was a day of grief, especially for her. Taking a slow deep breath, she started the car and pulled away from the hospital into the busy street.

The car ride was no peace of mind for her as her head was filled with a hurricane of thoughts. Her hand kept shaking as it was placed on the steering wheel. Her breathing had hitched a few times as she knew she was closer to home. Closer to all the whole ordeal with the happy smiles, questions of "how it had gone." She wasn't ready for that, God no, but she had to go home.

Soon, she pulled into the circle drive of the house. She roughly wiped her tears away as she made sure to show no sign of distress to her family. God, what would they think or do once they find out? They'd be devastated for sure, but would they blame her for it?

She took her time getting out of the car and into the home. The minute she was in the foyer, the smell of tomato sauce hit her as she held her breath for a moment and her hands were rolled into fists. "Isabella." The voice of her brother echoed from the kitchen and soon he was standing in front of her. Isabella's hands unfolded as she pushed them into the coat pocket. Biting the inside of her cheeks, she timidly smiled at Damon.

"Dinner I smell?" She weakly asked him as he nodded and planted a kiss on her cheek. "It better taste good." She tried to joke but failed.

"My! My! My!" He gasped as he placed a hand over his heart. "You doubt my ability to cook?" Isabella slightly chuckled as she began to take off her coat and placed it on the rack. She soon walked into the kitchen away from Damon as she saw Elena on the barstool.

Catching their eyes on each other, Elena walked over and placed a hand on Isabella's stomach. "Doing well?" She asked. Isabella's form tensed the minute Elena's hand laid on her stomach, as she clenched her jaw together as she tried to calm herself.

"Everything great." She quickly lied. Somehow, Elena sensed a change in Isabella as she let go of her future questions. She watched as Isabella made her way to the stove and looked into the pot of bubbling sauce. Letting out a sigh, Isabella looked up to notice Elena's gaze was still on her and now was Damon.

"You sure Piccola?" Damon voiced out.

"I'm fine." She shortly says. Her heart was breaking by the seconds as she lied. "I'm fine and so is the baby. No worry." She gritted out. Soon it was silence in the kitchen as Elena and Damon made eye contact with each other. They knew something was up with Isabella, yet they didn't dare to mess with it just yet. So Elena decided to switch the subject.

"Um… Bonnie and Caroline will be here soon, to join with dinner." She tells the solemn-looking girl. Isabella just nodded in an affirmative manner.

"Great." She pushed her smile out. "Tell them I said hello, but I wouldn't be joining. I'm not hungry." Before Damon could say anything, Isabella had fled out of the kitchen. Soon the sound of the creaking floor was heard from upstairs was to be heard and a door opening and closing.

Elena turned to look at Damon. His eyes held worry as his gaze leaned up at the ceiling. "Hormones." Elena let out a reason. "Every woman has hormones during pregnancy. It's nothing." She tried to comfort her lover.

"Hormones," Damon repeated to himself as if it was to help him not worry. Elena's warm hands were placed on his chest as she let a small peck of a kiss on his lips.

"It won't last long." She adds. "I know it has been hard, Damon, especially with everything going on with Bella's breakup. I know it's taking a toll on her, but I also know it's taking a toll on you and Stefan." Before Damon could protest, Elena put a finger to his lips. "Don't you dare deny it, Damon Salvatore! I can see it in Stefan and especially you."

Damon purses his lips together, as he grasped her hand into his and leaned in to kiss her. "You are so demanding." He whispered in her ears.

"What can I say, I get what I want."

"Especially in bed." Damon wiggled his eyebrows at her as Elena chuckled and playfully slapped Damon's chest.

"That is true." She lastly said before the sound of Caroline's voice was heard from the foyer. "But seriously, don't stress too much. I know that Cold One destroyed your sister, and you want revenge, truthfully so do I. She is like a sister to me and Jeremy. But let nature takes it course of healing. Whatever is bothering her will come out soon, just give her time and space."

"Are you saying that so I wouldn't be such a mess tonight?"

"Maybe." The glint of her eyes said everything to Damon as he tried to back her into the kitchen counter but failed once Elena quickly rushed away from him as she was behind the stove.

But she spoke again. "Seriously though, Damon. Everything will be okay." That lingered in Damon's thought as it was cut off by Caroline.

"I don't want to walk in on something." She shouted. "So hurry up in there!"

"We're good Care Bear!" Damon says as he gave one last look to Elena. With Caroline coming in along with Bonnie behind her. Damon gave them a small wave, now with a bottle of Bourbon now in his hand. Damon didn't really focus on Elena's chit chat with Bonnie and Caroline as he was to busy trying to comfort his nerves by Elena's words.

* * *

**So it's a very different story within a crossover. Might I remind you that this is a FanFiction. My work of what I want to happen. Hence the name FANFICTION! So please no lashing of that never happened! I know, but I'm changing it. Sorry not sorry… hehe.**

**So here's what you need to know what this FanFiction **

**This takes place of TVD in Season 6, however, Bonnie and Damon never got taken into the Other Side. Which also means that Elena didn't get compelled by Alaric so she could forget Damon. They are together! **

**Elena is still Vampire. No cure is taken. I don't know if she will. Depend layers on…**

**Isabella Swan will be Stefan and Damon's little sister. I know there is a whole conversation of why Twilight and TVD together. But I just thought it would be for a good story. **

**I know the whole cycle of New Moon AU with Bella being pregnant. Yes, she is pregnant. But let me say this, it's unlike any other type of story (I tried!) Her pregnancy is more human than the whole weird pregnancy of her from Breaking Dawn. I won't say more, you just have to read to find out.**

**I know the timeline of TVD season 6 and Twilight NM doesn't line up. I know, but hence I said FanFiction. I get it to be whatever I want. **

**The Cullens will be in the story, but later on. So will other character from Twilight also.**

**I'll start by saying this, as a spoiler/hint. Bella isn't all human like she seems. She is a hybrid of human and vampire. Before you judge quickly and start commenting WHY? Or No. I'll explain it in future chapters. And when I do so, please be open minded, I try to make it original. Please and thank you! **

**That is all I have to say, but thank you for reading chapter 1 of the book. I know the chapter, espically the first chapter is kinda sad and confusing, but will be explained in future chapters. I also know it's something new, and I Thank You for giving it a chance. **


	2. Chapter 2

**First Week of October (2005)**

"I'm leaving for work, Bella." Charlie's gruff voice was faintly heard from upstairs. The bathroom door had been shut as Bella curled herself into a small ball as she laid on the floor. Charlie now didn't expect Bella to acknowledge him, she never did the past few weeks. Not after the breakup and her now isolation stage.

The cold title on her cheek was a familiar sensation, since the past weeks she would find herself on the bathroom floor, crying or even just staring at the broken light that would flicker once in a while. Charlie said he would fix it but he never got to it once the whole ordeal of the so-called "wolf attack." The only reason why Charlie got on the case more than usual was because of her.

She came in running into Billy Black's house, a month ago and where Charlie stayed that afternoon when she told Charlie about what she saw. No doubt after that, he revised his schedule to be on the case, even when Billy tried to convince his friend not too.

Bella never thought her life would change in a blink of an eye. Yes, it did when she meets Edward, but now this was on a bigger scale. Her hand guided toward her flat abdomen as she couldn't help but imagine a small little being in there. A being that was half her and half Edward. Their baby.

The minute she took a pregnancy test, she somehow knew it was positive. Based on her symptoms in the past two weeks, led to that conclusion. Nausea, fatigue, and abdominal pain was what she had experienced. So when the test came back positive, Bella didn't know how to feel.

The first initial feeling was dread. This baby would change her whole life and everyone around her. Then came the feeling of fearful curiosity. How was it possible? She couldn't conceive. The reason was that she wasn't always fully human, no, she was half and the other was supernatural, vampire. And Edward couldn't either.

But once all the tornado of thoughts came to her, she finally got the thought of hope. Yes, this baby would change her life, and maybe it wasn't all petrifying and horrible as she would hear from other people early age pregnancy. She felt like it was a gift. A gift of life, that maybe she did have something of Edward. And that was all in a span of an hour as she found herself on the floor.

She had a chance to raise a child of his, and maybe she was insane to say yes, but it was her baby. No one could change that and nor her mind. She was going to have this baby, either if her "father" or her brothers like it or not.

* * *

**A week before Christmas (December 2005)**

Charlie was fed up with his daughter's mood around the house. He rarely saw her due to work, but when he wasn't at work, he still didn't see her. She was cooped up in her room, but that was then. Then suddenly during November to now, she came out of her room to get food and back to her room. It wasn't much of a difference but she was eating, and he was glad.

One noon, when Bella was still downstairs fixing up a meal for them, Charlie walked into the kitchen to find her. "Bella, can I talk to you?" He gently asked her.

Bella just nodded as she turned the stove on low as she sat down at the dinner table. She just placed her hands in her lap and kept silent.

"Bella," Charlie sighed, "I loved having you hear the past year, and I'm thankful for it, I truly am." Bella's eyes met him as she was now confused about where the conversation was heading. Still, she kept silent and listened.

"I know the past few months had been hard especially with -" Charlie saw that his daughter's eyes still held a flash of pain when mentioning that boy name. Charlie was furious with what happened to his baby girl, however, he didn't voice it to Bella. "Him. But I need you to head back to your mom." He never wanted to say those words , but he had too.

"What?" Bella finally spoke out as her voice held fear and worry. "Why?" Charlie was surprised to hear a response from her. He thought it would be easier of Bella just nodding yes and going to pack. When she asked why he didn't know how to respond.

His throat constricted a little as he didn't know what to do next, but he tried. "Because sweetie, it's approaching the holiday and I thought you might want to go spend it with her since you did it with me last year already."

Bella didn't know what to say, but for some reason, a flash of hurt went through her. Her eyes narrowed at her so-called father as she gave a small huff of anger.

"So you are asking me to leave?" Before Charlie could respond she went on. "Are you serious? Now you too? You want me to go away? Want me to leave?" She abruptly stood up from the chair as it flew to the ground. She leaned on the table and made a dead eye toward him.

Charlie was shaken up by his daughter's reaction to the news. "Bella…" he tried saying as if ti calm her.

"No. I get it, is it because I'm a bother, a nothing? So you could just toss away? Or that you could go see Billy and his family during the holiday and not spend it with me? I get it." She crosses her arms around her chest and gave a glare toward him once again.

"That's not it darling." Charlie tried to defend his previous statement as he stood up and tried to touch Bella's arm, but she jerked away from him and walked to the staircase.

"I understand Dad." She weakly says as she felt the burn of tears. "You are letting me go." With that, Bella flew upstairs and into her room, slamming the door from behind. She let out a small whimper as tears streamed down her cheeks.

She never meant to react like that, but that was her now, her and the emotions of pregnancy and everything else on top. She pulled an overnight bag as she began to toss in her clothes and her personal things. Within minutes, she was fully packed and on her way downstairs. Charlie stood at the bottom with glassy red-rimmed eyes.

"Bella…" he called out her name liken before, but Bella ignores him as she pushed passed him, got her truck's key and went out the front door. She could still hear Charlie's footsteps away from her but heading toward her direction. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up, but your mom…" she drowned out the conversation as she climbed into the truck and ignited the engine to life.

Charlie stood a few feet away from the truck, as it began to back out of the driveway. His vision was blurred by his tears as he kept thinking to himself, _I screwed up. _

Hours into the drive Bella didn't really have a sense of direction to where she was going, but she knew she had to get away from the whole situation and the town itself. But after so many breakdowns along with the travel, she couldn't help but have another. So pulling to the side of the road she began to sob.

Her breathing was rapidly increasing as her cheeks were red and so were her eyes, but she didn't care. Placing her hand on her stomach, as she would for the past month, it was one of the only reasons to calm her down. "I'm sorry baby…" she whispered out. "I'm so sorry."

She looked to the side of the window to see many cars passing by her, so she began to focus on her surroundings. She didn't know what to do, she was damn clueless, but somehow she pulled her phone out of her small purse and speed dial on the one number she could think of beside, his. On the second ring, the phone picked up.

"Bella?" Her breath hitched as she heard her brother call her name. "Are you okay?" Was the next words out of the caller's mouth.

"Stefan." She croaked out as she sighed in relief. It was silence for a split second as she spoke the words, her brother would be happy about. Maybe it wasn't for a truly good reason, but he and Damon would be happy to have her home.

Forgetting about Stefan for a moment, she heard him call her name several times on the phone, each time a little more panicked. "Bella!" She heard once again.

"Stefan." She repeated his name. Now a timid smile crept on her face as she felt another sense of peace calling out her brother's name and of what she would say next. "I'm coming home."

* * *

**Thank you for reading chapter 1 and now 2. So now we learn of Bella leaving Forks and why she left Charlie. Lots of flashback of that time.**

**Do you think Charlie should have brought it up right then and there of the subject? Do you think Bella overreacted even with her sudden condition of pregnancy? I would love to know. **

**Another thing, we learn of Bella hybrid, but not that much. We will learn more of it in further chapters, so be patient. **

**Again, thank you for reading chapter 2. **


	3. Chapter 3

"You know, this isn't how I would have thought my morning would be or how I would wake up too." Bella groaned out slowly. Her sleep was disturbed by her brother noisy entrance into her room with a bang of a pot and a spatula, not to mention when he fully pushed the curtains of the window wide open, letting the sunlight pour into the room.

"It feel like death in this room. That says a lot, especially me." Damon melodramatic self was to early for Bella liking, so pulling out the pillow underneath her, she then placed over her head. "So dark. Are you going gothic now?"

"Leave, Damon. I'm tired."

"You have many centuries to sleep in but you choose today?"

"Why not?" She challenged him. "And what with today?"

"Cause I said so. Besides, you don't sound tired, especially when running your mouth." He ignored her last question.

"Shut up." She hissed out.

"Someone woke up today quite moody, might I have to warn everyone around town."

"Uh huh, sure. As for me, I say that I now choose to sleep in." With a roll of his eyes, he sat himself on the edge of her bed and playfully poked her arms. "Stop doing that." She tried to push him off the bed, but he was too strong.

"Not unless you wake from this bed. If not, I have all day to annoy you with my charming self, but then again, I'm a busy man today."

"What charming self?" The pillow that blocked the sunlight from her eyes were gone as she glinted her eyes toward him. "All I see is a pain in the ass type person."

"I take that as a compliment. Cause what can I say, that is true, and I heard such words like that before, from you. Nothing new for my scarred heart, it can take a few snide comments especially with your words, Piccola."

Bella huffed out a frustrated sigh as she sat up. "Fine, I'm up." She announced as she pulled her blanket and sheets back. "Now get out." She pointed to the opened door.

He gave her a small gentle punch in her left arm before getting off the bed and walking to the door. "Don't forget your marching band supply." She adds as he chuckled a little as he grabbed the kitchen supplies and left the room.

Getting out of the bathroom, Bella stood in front of her mirror as she looked down at the swell of a bump. Before she could say anything to the child within, a sharp sting of pain rolled over her right arm as it made her stumble a few steps backward, but luckily she grasped onto the bed post to steady herself.

She felt out of breath as her heart was beating faster than a hummingbird. Looking at her right arm, she noticed the once scar she got a year ago. James's bitten mark.

Letting a finger roam over the mark, she hissed out a little pain as that same pain come to her a while ago. Quickly retracting back, she looked at the mark once again and noticed a few thin shrivel black lines ran out of the scar. What the hell was that.

Bella didn't want to stress too much about it or stress to anyone about her pain or the mark. God, no one knew she had that mark, she didn't dare to tell them. If Damon knew, she could only imagine a town massacred by his anger, or even Stefan. All because of a Cold Ones mark.

Pulling her sweatshirt to cover her wrist, she pushed back the lingering pain away with a small tight smile on her face, she walked away from her room and down the stairs. "Good you're finally up." Damon bellowed out as he walked toward her.

"After you rudely awoke me. Now, tell me why you've done so, out of all the days?" She folded her arms around her chest.

"I need help." He admitted.

Bella took a step back a little stunned by her brother. "Did I hear right?" She stuttered out before a small laugh came out. "You. My brother, need help? God what is today?"

"Laugh it up, but remember payback's a bitch."

"Please, you wouldn't dare to do so."

"Why is that?"

"For one, I'm your adorable little sister, and second you know I'm carrying your niece or nephew, who I can tell them all about their idiot Uncle Damon." She helped out a cheeky smile as she watched Damon eyes narrowed a little before turning around and walked toward the front door. "Where are you going?"

"We're going to go get groceries. That is what I need help with. That was what I was about to tell you, before you interrupted me with your antics."

"So you're telling me you woke me up to help you with doing groceries?"

"Yup, now let's go. We don't have all day."

"Wait no." She quietly shouted. "I need food."

"I hear that a grocery store has food." Starcasm was laid thick when Damon talked. She gave him a scowl before grabbing her coat and gave a small huff before stomping her way out of the door. "Don't worry, we'll grab food on the way. I was joking." He announced as he grabbed his jacket and followed her out.

"You know better to joke when I'm moody." She grumbled out.

"Apparently." He sighed as he watched his sister fling the passenger door open and got in, her face was pouting a little. "Moody isn't a word I would use with you today. Maybe bitchy." He sighed to himself.

* * *

In the bushes, miles away from the grocery store, a shadow lingered out to take a peak. He watched as the young brunette along with a certain male beside her walked their way to the store front. His eyes soon laid on the protruding bump that peaked out of her unzipped coat.

"Interesting." He hissed out as her scent flew toward his direction as he held in his thirst. He knew he couldn't take her, his mate would be angered by it. He promised her that he would help out. So he stepped back into the bushes as he smiled evilly to himself. "Wouldn't this make an interesting turn of events."

* * *

**Thank you for reading Chapter 3. It's a little fluff between Damon and Bella's antics. Bella has an issue with the mark, and a certain someone is following around. I would love to know what you think of what's going on with Bella and the certain someone. Who do you think it is? **


	4. Chapter 4

The unknown trio walked up to the Swan's residential home as they were pleased when the owner left for his shift at work. They were cunning enough to place a "murder scene" down in Port Angeles, where the well-known chief of police force in Forks would be at for a full day or maybe a week.

They had no reason to go to Forks, or not at least for the two males of the trio, but the mastermind, the red hair curls of a woman thought it should be done, especially when the certain news of her target was with child. She needed more information.

"Will this work?" One of the men asked as he turned to the other two who were busy in each other's arms.

"Trust us, we wouldn't do you wrong, especially what you have done for us. Think of it as a Thank You Gift." The well gel-haired man gave the other two a skeptical look before looking away as he noticed that those two were in a session of a kiss.

The other male who was thrown into a kiss by his mate eyed the other as he pushed away from the kiss, even when his mate hissed in disappointment. "We all want the target." He acknowledged the other male.

"Let's go boys." The young woman rasped out, trying to be seductive as she walked away from the other two and into the house with a quick break of the front door. "I'm a busy woman. The army awaits me." With that, the other two followed behind her and into the home.

"It's a goddamn pigsty in here." The woman's voice was bitter with every word as she had stepped into the home, noticing the ear view of a mess. "She hasn't been taking care of Daddy's dearest… I wouldn't be surprised if it was anyone else, but for her, I'm shocked."

"Focus!" Her mate said as he grazed her cheek with the back of his hand as he looked around the messy room. Stacks of empty pizza boxes laid around the coffee table along with newspaper and an unclean coffee mug. He walked over to the kitchen and the connected dining room. It was a bigger mess than the living room. Plates were piling up in the sink as the dishwasher was opened halfway.

The dining room wasn't cleaned up as stacks of textbooks laid in the middle of the table along with an open notebook still laid there collecting dust.

"He must be missing her dearly, waiting for her. Too bad that's not gonna happen." The blond ponytail man hissed out. No one said anything as he now made his way upstairs and found the target's bedroom. The door was closed and it felt like it had not been opened for a while, but the man didn't care as he pushed it open with a thrust. He looked around.

The bed had not been made as the forest green color faded away from the wall. He had found a red shirt hanging out of the unclosed dresser as he hungrily grasped the cloth with no care and inhaled deeply before his eyes went black. "I've missed this scent."

The other male had wandered around the room not caring for the other body as he touched a few things in the room. While the woman stood beside her mate, almost clinging to him as she looked around until her eyes caught something from the floorboard.

"Well… well… well, a little peeking wouldn't kill anyone." She laughed coldy as she tore the floorboard away as she put her hand in and pulled out a small plastic bags of things. Inside were photos of the target and her boyfriend, or whatever he was to her, and two plane tickets. "Anger burned her, she couldn't stand to look at her so called _lover_." She smirked a little.

"Not only that," the red haired women along with the blond male looked over at the brown-haired male. He knelt down, across from them as they had seen another floorboard had been torn away. He had a pile of envelopes in his hand as he tossed them in between the three.

Without a second, the women had blurred her way over there and tore open the first envelope, as paper snowed to the ground from her aggressiveness. "They're letters…" she intently looked at the old paper. "To a Salvatore… who must she be with?" She blankly asked.

"Maybe that male from the grocery." Her mate offered.

"Her brother." The other said as he showed them the other letter that had been opened up so suddenly. "And apparently another one."

"Two brothers?" She spat out.

"Indeed." The blond chuckled lowly. He gave her another letter. "And as it seems, she had them for awhile."

"Why think that dearest?" She huskily asked him. He pointed to the date on the top portion of the letter.

"My God…" She glared at the date as if it was a joke.

"The date reads 1864."

"She is no humans." The other bellowed out.

"Of course she isn't." The blond was inches away from the other.

"No time to fight, boys." She rebuked then, but she was pleased to see them in such a hostile mood. "I want to figure out what she is, meaning I don't want to handle you two, got it?" She questioned them as she eyed them both.

"I need you back in Mystic Falls, King." She now demanded the brown-haired man. "While we two, get the army."

The certain King man didn't say anything as he opened the window and jumped out before disappearing. As she watched him go away, she made another glance toward her mate, as she stood up and kissed him roughly. "We will find the girl."

"I not hope anymore." He growls out. "I demand so."

"We will, but first we must read these letters."

"To find what?"

"Haven't you known anything." She pushed him away and kneeled back to the ground where the piles of letter laid. "To find more about this certain girl."

* * *

**Anther chapter is done. I'm glad I had some free time to being more chapter in the story. So here's Chapter 4.**

**Who do you think the trio is? You probably know the answer to the red haired woman, but if not, I wouldn't tell now. Not to mention who is the King guy. If you know, I would love to know your theory of why he is in the story. Also a certain blond male is there also, but how and why?**

**Like I said, I would love to know.**

**But till next time :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_15 May 1856_

_Dear me,_

_That what Damon told me on how to start a letter, even if it was for myself. Damon had helped me write this, which I'm grateful for. Well, I shall state first that I am nine. Mother said I've grown through the years I've been here. She would smile as she say those words to me, but I can see the slight fear in her eyes. It says something else as she would look away. When asked, she would shoo me away to help Emily or play with Stefan or Damon. Hmpf._

_I have nothing much to say, which bums me out. Emily said, I would soon, but I'm no girl that waits for patience. Yet I guess I had and still do…_

_Yours always,_

_Isabella Salvatore _

* * *

_05 November 1857_

_Dear me,_

_A few nights ago was Stefan's birthday. He aged another year to eleven. What an old age. I had rubbed that into Stefan's face as he would chase me around until Father would discipline us, mostly me, on disrupting the peace. By luck, Mother had sheltered us from Father's wrath. Damon would call him a drunk bastard._

_I'd asked him what a Bastard was but he had shushed me. He said it was no word for a lady to use especially at such a young age of ten. I think I'm old, but not as much as Stefan or Damon._

_Late yesterday evening, Damon has snuck into Father's study, even when I plead him not to, afraid of if Father was in the room. Damon had shaken me off as he had snuck in to grab god knows what. I had to stay in front of the door, acting as a guard. I was frightened of Father, frightened of if he would show himself. By God's grace, Damon had quickly came out with a bottle of alcohol in his hand. I had seen that same bottle, only in Father's hand as he would pour his anger away with each sip. When I asked Damon why he grabbed such a thing, he would say it was for him and his buddies. _

_Was he drinking his anger away too? That's all I ever saw and knew._

_It's getting pretty late out for now. I couldn't sleep as I could hear Damon and Father arguing from afar in the house. It sounds like crashing thunder from where I lay under the safety of my blankets. Like again, I'm frightened, for Damon. I now hear an unfamiliar cough from the other room as it mixed with the yelling. I somehow recognized it was Mother who has coughed. She had been coughing for the past few weeks._

_Not only am I worried, everyone around is. For the first time, I've seen Father in such a tense like nervous stature. I should ask if Mother would be okay, but I don't know if I should. I guess I will soon._

_Yours truly, _

_Isabella Salvatore_

* * *

_29 December 1858_

_Dear me,_

_This year had been such a cruel one, and I bet the following next days into the new year would be so much crueler. _

_I've learned throughout the years that holidays were a joyous time as a family would gather and celebrate. That was no case for me and my family. Not long by a few months, Father had shipped Mother away, saying it was for everyone's own good. _

_I begged and cried for him to do no such thing, but he didn't bother to listen to me. Not even Stefan or Damon, as they both begged alongside me. Father was a stubborn thing, as we soon watched Mother get farther away from home on a carriage. _

_I had got the news from Stefan, as I found him crying behind the small hiding spot only I and Damon knew about. He said that Mother's heart had slipped away and her soul was for the angels keeping. I somehow didn't understand much of what he said, but I cried alongside him. _

_After Stefan's word, I had looked for Damon, but he was nowhere to be seen from the house. Yet when I came to Father, he wouldn't dare to look me in the eye except to push me out of his study. He said such awful words to me, along with the brutal one of, 'You are no child of mine.'_

_I still didn't understand what he meant by such words. Of course, I was his child, I always was, by blood and bone. Even if he was such a wrenched bastard. _

_Damon still hasn't been found, and I worry for him. Had he gone drinking away with his buddies? Was he going into the ways of Father? I pray to the Lord, no. I pray to the Lord, no. All I know now is that I might now only have Stefan. Still, I pray above, that Mother's soul is with the angels, and that Damon wasn't a wicked person to leave Stefan and me. Especially in the care of Father._

_Yours truly,_

_Isabella Salvatore_

* * *

_18 March 1862_

_Dear me,_

_I've had aged for some time and it had been many years since I wrote to me. I find it quite odd. I don't know what possessed me to write like this again. I truly don't know where to start._

_Damon, who came back sober with a couple of years ago, apologizing to Stefan and I, for his sudden departure. He said he couldn't handle Father's demeanor, but he regretted leaving us two into the hands of Father. I… I usually don't call him such a name like that anymore, except Giuseppe or Bastard. That name grew on me since I've heard so much of that come out of Damon's mouth._

_Damon had stepped up with his act as he sobered up and acted more than Giuseppe had even been throughout my fifteen years of life. Giuseppe was always different when it came to me, even before Mother's death, but it grew more into a dark side after her departure. _

_He somehow resented me. Resented me more than my two brothers. I never understood why, but he still kept saying 'I was no child of his.' What does that mean? I've asked Damon and Stefan for answers, but they denied me so. I've too asked Emily, but she would distract me so many times acting as if she forgot to answer me. _

_I also meant to say that tension is growing more and more between the states. North and South._

_Giuseppe said Damon should be leaving soon but to where? I'm not merely a child and I wanted answers. I don't want Damon leaving again. _

_Yours truly,_

_Isabella Salvatore_

* * *

_15 September 1863_

_Dear Damon,_

_I've finally changed my title of 'Dear.' I finally have someone to write to but to scared to give it to that person… you. I'm angrier and hurt than that day you forgot to catch me from the tree, many years ago, giving me such a nasty scar on my knees. You said… you promised you wouldn't leave neither me nor Stefan in Father's care once again. But now here you are, doing so, only you might not return. You left for war, and I'm angry at you for doing so._

_Father looks proud because of your leaving, it quite almost like the same when Mother left. I hope that you get tick's bite while crawling in the dirt. Isn't that what happen known as payback? Emily laughed when I shouted those words out as I wrote this section of the letter. She agreed payback was a thing. So payback I wish you, dear brother._

_But Damon, I hope you are well and not dead. I don't need another death in my life. Mother was hard enough. I miss you. Stefan protects me but I too wish for you would too. _

_Yours truly,_

_Isabella Salvatore_

* * *

_18 June 1864_

_Dear Damon,_

_I'm glad your back from war. I'm glad you left the war, hopefully for good. But that's the past and this is now. Now is that it's your birthday. _

_I remember way back when I called one of my brothers old, and now that I think about it, you are old, my dear brother. You are twenty-five. I announced it to everyone, except Giuseppe. Emily laughed along with me, and it made me feel like a child. _

_But Damon, even though it's your birthday, I have to say this. I must be such a jealous sister who craves attention if you think of that when reading this. But let's be truthfully honest, I wouldn't show you this, but my thoughts sometimes think I will give this to you. _

_Here it goes, all I say this is beware of Katherine. She has it going for Stefan and I have a feeling she had it for you too. I see the way you and Stefan look at her. I've seen those look many times in town when a certain couple would past by. I can't help but have such a feeling of dread for you two. I've shared my time with Katherine, and truthfully, I think she's no good for this family. _

_I must be so selfish to say these things. All I want is for my brothers to be happy. I hope you are but I too hope you see the fact that Katherine is tearing all of us apart. Probably more with you and Stefan. _

_I had to get these thoughts down, even if it's past my time to rest. I just hope things will go back to what it was before Kathrine came along. _

_Yours truly,_

_Isabella Salvatore_

* * *

**So these are a few selections of letter written by Bella. It was quite fun to write these, no doubt. I haven't finished with the letters as the next chapter is part 2 of some more. **

**I hope you enjoyed the little sneak peak of Bella's past. **

**Do you like the letters that Victoria is reading? **


	6. Chapter 6

_27 September_ _1864_

_Dear me,_

_I'm a child of a loophole. Was I the reason why Guiseppe resented me or when mother couldn't look me in the eyes through her living years. I sometimes wonder if Damon and Stefan knew.. All I know is that I'm not what I am… not anymore. _

_I'm the loophole of this freak show. I'm not merely human yet not merely vampire. I'm a hybrid. A mixture of both. Human and Vampire. _

_I don't want to cause such ill wishes on Mother or defend Giuseppe, but why did she betray him for another man. A man that didn't want me or probably didn't know about me. I'm no child of Giuseppe but a child of something so supernatural. I am no Salvatore. Dear God, if the town knew, I would burn in vain at a stake. _

_Yet why now? Why didn't Mother tell me or let Giuseppe spill the whole bloody truth. I found out from someone I didn't expect. Katherine._

_Not to mention my poor brothers, they probably knew me as a lie and now they are something else beyond human. Vampire._

_Is this fate's way of telling me payback does happen? Am I the reason payback happens, all because of my existence? Give me answers…_

_Yours truly, _

_Isabella _

* * *

_22 February 1912_

_Dear me,_

_Years had gone by without a single word from me. It has been quite a change in this world… _

_I thought after all the hardships of what me and brothers have gone through throughout the years and with them accepting me, still as their sister. I thought happiness was to be promised for us. _

_I thought we would stick together but I guess not. Stefan left for so many years, and I've never understood why. Is my brain still acting like a child to not understand? I wish we would meet all together under better circumstances, but a funeral is in store for us to meet. May the angels keep you in peace, Zachariah Salvatore._

_Yours truly,_

_Isabella Salvatore _

* * *

_8 August 1917_

_Dear me,_

_I hear that there is some distress in Monterey, and I never thought my dear sweet brother would cause such a bloody riot of death. I'm no religious young lady anymore, I gave up on faith many years ago, but will the Lord keep an eye on my brother, please? _

_Stefan, I know you ain't a killer, a ripper… Ripper of Monterey. You must be angry at the world and mostly this family. Damon and I. I'm sorry._

_Yours truly, _

_Isabella Salvatore_

* * *

_20 November 1936_

_Dear me,_

_A girl dreams for many things, and one of them could is love. I am one of the lucky ladies. I found such love. Blissful love. I never thought I would be in love… until now. _

_He's such a charmer, with such deep red eyes that remind me of Rose petals when he would sprinkle over me with a small smile on his face. Or the way we would stroll down the strips of New York, hand in hand, as we gaze upon such humans and maybe feast like kings. Love… _

_It's close to a year now that he grabbed me and taught me the ways of love. Love… what a girl gotta go for love except to love back. It's hard not to love back, but you just have to let go._

_It's such a word that I rarely use these days, funny me. But what can I say, love makes you crazy. _

_Yours truly, _

_Isabella Salvatore_

* * *

_31 January 1937_

_Dear me,_

_I was wrong and I was right. Love makes you crazy but in such cruelest ways. How can I let my guard down? Haven't I learned through so many years to not love again? How could I? _

_I always reserved the word "bastard" for Giuseppe, but now it's for him too. Not his name anymore but Bastard. How did I let it go on for a year now? How? I fleed. I couldn't face him and his horrid ways. _

_Now I'm in a small town in Texas. Not how I saw myself, but it'll do. As long it's away from him. I now remember the words of Damon's. He said a lady must be treated right,_

_but what I witness isn't. I'm lost…_

_Yours truly, _

_Isabella Salvatore_

* * *

_25 September 1987_

_Dear me,_

_How did my travels get me to such a small town? Forks, Washington. How did I get this state of me to follow such a happy couple with a newborn baby now. Her name is Isabella too. Isabella Marie Swan. Daughter of Renée and Charlie Swan. That is what I gathered through the town gossip and the seeing of them bringing in a baby into their home. They are a family. _

_It somehow made me wonder about me. What would it be like to see the joy in the eyes of a parent who wanted a child… me. Am I selfish for wanting that to be me? Would my life be any different?_

_I watched from a distance of the child peeking its eyes open. Deep brown eyes. More evidence of my wondering of my 'what if'. _

_I should be gone before I get too attached to this happy family. A family I wanted. But it's hard to do so. so very hard. I haven't been home for quite a while, no contact with Damon or Stefan. So maybe it was my coping mechanism to want a family._

_I can't leave now. I can't leave the little town of Washington. Not yet… _

_Yours truly, _

_Isabella Salvatore_

* * *

_10 December 1987_

_Dear me,_

_How did this happen? How? The perfect family I envisioned is gone. Renée took Bella away from Charlie. They left him. I watched them argue through the three months, and now it's quiet in this nursery. _

_I usually now sit in the corner of the wooden floor looking up to see an empty crib. A crib that I would watch Isabella sleep in while her parents were down the hall asleep. But it's cold and quiet now. No more baby. I don't know who it affected more. Me or Charlie. _

_I watched for the past months of this family thriving and growing. As I would watch from the window perch of her nursery or a far too see them smiling and laughing. Or that what I wanted to know or wanted to see. But all it was constant arguing. The yelling… the fighting… the tears of either Renée or the baby. It was all that._

_I'm mad at Renée or Charlie or both. They took the family away. I hate it. I know and maybe I regret it that I became too attached but I couldn't help it. I'm a girl who wanted a happy family, and I thought of it, but never got it. _

_Yours truly,_

_Isabella Salvatore_

* * *

_23 May 1990_

_Dear me,_

_I don't know why I stayed in Forks for awhile, but I thought it was the right decision, especially to keep a close eye on Charlie. I couldn't leave him alone, especially after all he had gone through. I wanted to follow Renée and Bella, but I didn't have the heart too. I regret it now. _

_Last night, Charlie got a frantic phone call by a sobbing Renée. She lost Bella. She said that she let go of her hand for a split second in the park, or that it was a split second, and poof, Bella was gone. I was in the hallway, near the stair, faraway where Charlie couldn't see me from the living room. That was when he got the call, and that was when I froze and well, almost lost it._

_I swore I wouldn't take human blood again, not after - but that was when I saw red and almost let my urge go. I felt the crack of the wooden handle of the stairwell as I fled to Bella's bedroom… and broke down._

_How did I care so much for a child I'd only known for such a very short time? She's gone. And I don't know what to do._

_Yours truly,_

_Isabella Salvatore _

* * *

_06 June 2003_

_Dear me,_

_Fuck. How did I get into this situation? I knew I shouldn't be close to Renée's home, but I couldn't resist. I needed to know that she was okay, especially when Bella's missing date came and passed. But it seemed that she kept that away from herself as she was with another man now._

_A lot of things happened before this. Almost for a year, after her disappearance, they looked for her. I even pitched in - late at night of course. Nothing came up on the little girl._

_And I cried. And I cried. Just like her parents and the small town. Cried and yelled at the world for taking a child away. No news came on Bella for years. And that was when Charlie and Renée gave up and moved on with their life, after the so called "funeral" for her._

_For me, it took awhile, but I moved on, somewhat. I come to her grave every year, on her birthday. Charlie and Renée don't visit that much there, so I always sit there with her, bring a bouquet of flowers for her and say a prayer. Still not much religious though._

_It's almost been fifteen years since she's been gone, and I decided to visit Renée. Well visit from a far distance… Well, I tried. Not until Renée somehow saw me from a far distance and ran toward me, I couldn't move. She grasped me in my arms as she wept and whispered "Bella… my baby!" _

_And there I was hours later, in the police station with a weeping Renée by my side and a frightened look of Charlie who was in front of me, asking me so many questions. _

_Again, how did I get to this situation? I was in Renée's home now as I could feel her presence along with Charlie. They are outside the bedroom door, hovering, waiting, for me. She thinks I'm her daughter. Charlie thinks I'm his daughter. Crap_

_Yours truly,_

_Isabella Salvatore (Swan?)_

* * *

_17 January 2005 _

_Dear me,_

_It wasn't as hard playing as someone else's daughter. The past two years were a whirlwind, but I got something that I wanted. A family. I didn't visit Charlie much though. _

_Renée had remarried to a guy named Phil Dwyer. He's nice but he isn't Charlie. Renée marrying Phil meant not much hovering like it was with the first year. _

_Now? Now I'm going back to Forks to live with Charlie. Hopefully he doesn't hover much. Again, I repeat, I'm coming home. Forks, Washington._

_Yours truly,_

_Isabella Swan_

* * *

_09 March 2005_

_Dear me,_

_I swore to myself that I wouldn't fall for a Cold One again. But I guess promises were meant to be broken when you found love once again. _

_I feel like 2005 is the year I loved the most. Not only I found someone, but I reconnected with Damon and Stefan. It's all about family and love._

_His name is Edward Cullen. And he loves me and I love him. Nothing more and nothing less. _

_Yours truly,_

_Isabella Swan_

* * *

**It has been quite awhile since I've updated this story. Sorry? Been neglecting this for awhile. I'm still writing for this story though. **

**I hope you liked chapter 6. Please review what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Her teeth ached painfully as they would not stop grinding together as shivers racked her body. She reached over to grab the once fallen blanket from the side and move it to wrap around her as she was then replaced with a handful of dirt. _

_With a sudden gasp, she pushed herself up into a sitting position and looked down at the ground. _

_Dirt, leaves, branches, and more moldy dirt._

_Pushing herself up, she fumbled a little as she tried to regain her gravity. While doing so, a voice that she knew all too well met her ears. _

"_Bella." She swirled around in a circle a few times to only be met by a group of trees and a few gusts of chilly air. "Bella." The velvet voice called out once more. _

"_I'm here." She screamed out into the open void. "Edward, I'm here." Suddenly, he was there in front of her. She couldn't help but let the corner of her mouth twitch into a small smile as she reached out to touch his cheek. That never did happen, as he had grabbed her hand and let it drop down to her side. She bit her lip a little as she tried to not look hurt, instead she smiled once again._

"_You're back." She whispered. He tilted his head to the side and furrowed his brows. He had stepped a little closer to her and placed his cold hand on her cheek. Bella never felt such relief to feel his cold hand once again. "I thought you left." _

"_I've always been with you." He softly said. "Always." _

_Bella couldn't help but feel the heat rising to her cheeks as she looked away for a few seconds and back to his face. His gorgeous Adonis face. _

"_Bella." He called out her name again. _

"_Yes Edward?"_

"_I'll always be with you and our baby." He kissed her cheek. Bella froze a little but still she didn't pull away. Looking up, he was gone. _

"_Edward!" She called out his name a few times but no answer came. "We'll be okay baby." She whispered as she placed her hand on her stomach but the bump wasn't protruding out for her to touch. Her stomach was flat. _

"_Oh god." She cried out into the air. "Oh god." She began to cry. "No. No. No. Please no." She couldn't move, she couldn't run for help, she couldn't go looking for him. She was placed in a middle of nowhere as the night grew pitch black. A sudden noise behind her caught her attention as she tried to turn around to see who it was. Was it Edward?_

"_Edward?" She croaked out. As she felt her heart hammer beneath her skin and bones. "Edward." She tried again. No answer came. She could hear the snapping of twigs and crunching of leaves getting closer to where she stood. Her breathing hitched a little as she prepared to scream for help. No, she was going to plead for help. Suddenly the sound stopped and a cold rush of air hit the back of her neck as she gasped a little. _

"_Hello darling." The deep voice said before the cold hand was clamped around her mouth as she tried to scream and pull away. _

* * *

"I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay." Bella tried to repeat those words to herself as she sat in a criss-cross position in the middle of the bed. The same nightmare she had after Edward leaving was plaguing her nights. Luckily, no one found her in that state as she had frightently woken up and tried to pull herself away from a panic attack. No one - except poor Charlie.

Looking over at the blinking neon green light of her clock, she knew it was no wear near dawn. It was only 4:15 in the morning. She couldn't stay in the room and she couldn't let her mind wander back to the nightmare so she got out of bed and exchanged her tank top for a sweatshirt as she wore sweatpants.

Making her way through the dimly lighted hallway, she prayed that no one would hear the ruffling sound of her footsteps, especially with their enhanced hearing. She made her way downstairs as she pulled her coat around her body and grabbed her truck key. Making her way out into the dark snowy night, she drove until she was met at her location.

Not many lights were placed in the narrow hallway but she found where she needed to be. Looking over the door frame she saw the figure - the one she needed to find. Stepping into the classroom, she sighed a little as the once stilled and hunched over figure jumped a little and swirled his chair to face her. She laughed a little.

"Jumpy tonight, Alaric?" She asked him. She strolled over and sat in the front row of seats - right in the middle of the row.

"You scared the hell out of me, Salvatore." Alaric jokes.

"I'm Salvatore, yes. But I do have a name." She joked back. "I'm Isabella."

"Funny." He stood up and made his way over to her as he sat down at the empty desk next to her. "Why are you here in the wee hour, Hmm?" He questioned her.

"I should ask you that too."

"Catching up on grading and well -"

"If you say you're missing Jo, I say yes, but you are having wedding jitters also, right?" Alaric was silent for a minute.

"Yes…?" He slowly answered her.

"You know, most people have wedding jitters the night before the wedding not like a week before."

"What can I say, I'm me. Anyway, why are you here, Bella?"

"You sound like you aren't pleased to see me." Bella tried to change the subject but Alaric gave her a glare as she sighed and looked down. "I need your opinion."

"Okay."

"Hypothetically, what would you do if you have nightmares about someone you lo - I mean, care about?"

"Bella."

"Hypothetically." She repeated the word.

"I'd asked them to give me the comfort of help and reassurance hat they are okay." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Bella, what's going on?"

"Nothing." She quickly denied. "I just have a lot on my mind… but back to wanting your opinion."

"Wasn't that it?"

"Kinda. It was leading up to the other main thing." They were both silent for a moment as she tried to compose her thoughts. "Would you call it selfish if you asked someone to erase a part of someone else's life?"

"Bella," Alaric tone became serious as he sat up straighter. "What are you asking here?"

"I need someone to erase some section of my life. Anything that included him. From the point I caught his eyes in the cafeteria to when he left me. Like he said, it'll be a memory. I just don't want that memory."

"Do you know what you are asking for Bella?"

"I do."

"Do you?" Alaric's voice raised a little, but seeing the frightened look in Bella's eyes made his voice soften. "Do you know the consequences of asking for something like that?"

"I do Alaric." She sighed. "I thought about it."

"For how long?"

"Close to two weeks."

"Not enough."

"For me it is!" She shouted. She wanted to say more but she just bit her tongue from saying anything else she would regret. "Alaric, I've had enough of him. I need to find peace without him, please. I need to know that I won't go another day without thinking of him - of us - or his voice in my dreams. Please."

"What happens if one day he comes back, Hmm? What will you do? You will know nothing of him."

"It'll never happen. He forgot about me so quickly."

"Okay, let say we found someone - that we trust - to do so. Did you discuss this with either Damon or Stefan?" She didn't answer him. "You know that you are going to change everybody's life with that, not just yourself. Damon. Stefan. Bonnie. Caroline. Elena. Jo. Me, even. And - "

"Please stop." Bella snapped. "I don't need you to list everyone I know that will be affected, Alaric. I don't need your judgmental guilt.

"You need to know, Bella. This isn't one minor decision to change. It's life altering.

"I know!"

"Do you?"

"Why do you keep asking me that? Of course I do."

"Because… Did you forget something so major about a certain someone?"

"What? If you mention my brothers, I'll just explain it to them. They can be rational people. Well Stefan maybe, Damon might need more convincing but he'll somehow understand."

"No, not just them." He paused as he glanced at her bump and she finally understood.

"The baby." She whispered as she placed her hand on it.

"Let say you forget about Edward during your pregnancy. What happens when the baby comes and years later ask about it's father? What are you going to say to him or her? You wouldn't even know because you wouldn't."

"I'll think of something then. I'll say it was a sperm donor."

"But you wouldn't, cause you would wonder yourself too."

"Of course I would. But for the sake of my child I wouldn't show my curiosity. Besides, many people don't know their sperm donor name."

"But your child would," Bella sighed once again. "Or what happened that child is too curious like it's mother that he or she began to search for their father. What are you going to do then?"

"Let them."

"But you would want to know too. Or what happens when he comes back and asks about the child? What are you going to say then? '_I don't know?'_ Of course you wouldn't because you wouldn't know about the child's father or him."

"Alaric, stop!"

"Bella!" He roughly shouted. "I am telling you the reality of it." Bella sat there, now silent as she tried to retain all the information that was handed to her.

What if…

"Bella," Alaric heavily sighed as she turned her head to look at him. "Give it some more thought into it okay? Don't only ask for my opinion, ask for others too. Your brothers, your friends, your family, okay?"

Bella then tried to respond to his question but couldn't as she felt her throat suddenly tighten up. Trying to force air into her system, she couldn't. That was when she tried not to panic to the extreme.

Alaric noticed the sudden change in her as he stood up and rushed to grab a bottle of water from the small mini-fridge near his desk, in the front. "Bella." He worriedly called her name as he handed the water bottle to her, but she couldn't grab it as she now felt her body tensed up.

It felt like her nightmare all over again.

"Alaric…" she finally rasped out as she grasped onto the side of the desk for dear life and looked up to meet his worried eyes. Alaric then knew that something was very wrong, and that he needed to get her to the hospital quickly. So without another thought, he helped her out of her seat and before he knew it, he was running down the corridor into the frigid early morning of the parking lot, into his car, with Bella limply in his arms still weakly trying to get air.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sorry, the chapter was long enough to say cut. **

**Sooooo, Bella wants to erase some part of her memories. Do you think she's selfish for wanting to do so? Is she thinking rationally or by emotion? And what is going on with Bella in the dream and or what happened in the end? **

**What do you think? I would love to know what you think, in the comment. Till now, here is chapter 7. **


End file.
